Quantum Power Station
Quantum Power Station The ruins in the depths of the jungle look very promising! Take the matter into your own hands! Assemble a team, finish construction and get an incredibly powerful source of energy. Preconditions * You can start the quest when: ** You are at least XP level 40 ** Have bought the territory (This land can not be bought with money. You have to pay either 8500 crystals or 600 demarcation tapes for it). * You also need to have completed these quests ** The The Legend of the Temple quest to get the School of Harmony building. ** The Eastern Ridge quest to get the Aurum's Sanctuary. * To complete this quest you will need buildings available up to XP level 50 and at building level 5. * You will need at least one of the following buildings: ** Elizabeth Hotel ** Aroma Coffee House ** Ice Cream Cafe (5 buildings at level 5) ** Magnate Hotel (5 buildings at level 5) ** Bungalow ** Renaissance Hotel ** Donut Cafe ** Yummy Bakery ** Vintage Hotel * You will need the following special buildings: ** Speedboat ** Wondershop ** Treasure Hunter's House ** Lucky the Leopard ** Aurum's Sanctuary ** School of Harmony * And last but not least: a lot of patience or even more Crystals Bonus Reward You have 75 days to complete the quantum power station quest to get the bonus chest. * 300 crystals * 2 G.E.O.K. hotel upgrades * 1 healing spray * 2 secrets of planning * 5 desk bells * 5 million coins * 3K experience When you have completed this quest you get the construction achievement chest Eureka!. * 20 achievement points * 15 crystals * 500.000 coins * 1k experience Legend Deep in the jungle, you can make out the ruins of an abandoned building. Once, the best scientists of the archipelago wanted to build a quantum power station there. A place that would become an infinite source of energy. But something went wrong. Take the matter into your own hands! Find out more about the station, get to know the scientists and build a quantum power station in spite of all laws of physics! The ruins in the depths of the jungle look very promising! Take the matter into your own hands! Assemble a team, finish construction and get an incredibly powerful source of energy! Tasks Part 1 To get closer to the ruins, find the best guide on the archipelago - Laura Jones. They say Laura loves delicacies, and it looks like one of the tourist travelers has seen her. 1/8 - Start small * Hold 20 Delicacy Samplings at the Elizabeth Hotel - requires level 3 - (can be completed early for 900 crystals) * Talk to 10 tourist travelers. You'll know them by their special badges - 25 energy each - (can be completed early for 400 crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins and 200 experience. 2/8 - Wide-Awake The best guide on the archipelago has come to see you - Lara Jones! She doesn't care about money, all she wants is rare coffee. Help Lara stock up on rare coffee and she'll help you. * Find 30 Bags of Coffee by collecting income from Aroma Coffee Houses - (can be completed early for 2,100 crystals) * Give the Bags of Coffee to Laura Jones. Reward - 3,000 coins and 180 experience. 3/8 Help Needed! Lara couldn't approach the station because of the thick undergrowth. We'll need helpers. Sign work contracts with a few tourists and buy equipment for them. * Collect 5 Work Contracts by meeting tourists at the Pier - (can be completed early for 150 crystals) * Buy 5 Road Equipment at the Wondershop - each piece of Road Equipment costs 162 feathers and 54 pearls Reward - 5,000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP 4/8 High Quality Preparations The road ahead is long, we should stock up on food. The best thing we can find is fresh fish in barrels. Gather some supplies and give them to Lara along with the work contracts of her future helpers. * Find 5 Barrels of Fish by playing Race into the Sunset. - these are a potential reward at the end of a race - (can be completed early for 750 crystals) * Give Laura Jones the Work Contracts, Road Equipment and Barrels of Fish. Reward - 3,000 coins and 150 XP 5/8 On the Path to a Secret Hurray, the preparations are complete! It's time to set out and explore places where man hasn't set foot in a long time. The main thing is that the tourists don't get bored without you! * Clear the way using energy - 1,500 energy needed * Start 150 events to keep your tourists happy - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins, 5 crystals and 200 XP 6/8 Secret Past Nobody has seen a structure this strange before! We need to thoroughly investigate it - it must have some kind of ancient secret inside. Your friends and the treasure hunter could help uncover it. * Play Lucky Boxes 5 times to invite the treasure hunter - using 200 gears to play also counts * Help your friends 50 times to invite them to see your discovery - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 200 XP 7/8 Do No Harm The ruins are overgrown with vines. We need to cut off without harming the building itself. They say there are some sunny pruners hidden in the treasures of the Aurum Sanctuary. They cut only plants. * Find the Sunny Pruners among Aurum's treasures. Kerosene Lamps will come in handy! * Use the Sunny Pruners in the Unfinished Power Station. Reward - 2,000 coins, 5 Crystals and 130 XP 8/8 Happy Cleaning There was a layer of dust many years old underneath the plants. You'll need some cleaning specialists to bring order here! By the way, there's a saying: when the hardhats are on, the work is more fun. * Hire 10 Experts on Cleanliness ***. You'll Know them by their special badges - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) * Use 20 Builder's Hardhats - (can be completed early for 1,000 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 150 XP *** for the Cleanliness experts it cost me, 30 Shells, 15 Coral, 15 Coral, 15 Coral, 30 Shells, 30 Shells, 15 Coral, 15 Coral, 15 Coral, 15 Coral Part 2 The unfinished station looks odd. Whatever's hiding inside, it'd be better for tourists to stay well away from it.I doubt anything bad will happen, but better safe then sorry. 1/9 Safety First The unfinished power station looks very unusual. Who knows what lies inside it - surround the ruins with ribbons and feed Lucky the Leopard. He'll distract the tourists' attention. *Get 20 Rolls of Demarcation Tape from the Crates of Tools sold at the Wondershop. - Any way of acquiring tape counts like in a legendary group quests or the daily Easy Money reward chests. *Feed Lucky the leopard 10 times so he distracts the tourists' attention. - (can be completed early for 1,500 Crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP 2/9 More Publicity We know so little about this station... More information wouldn't hurt. Organize an advertising campaign! Place ads online and in newspapers to find experts. * Advertising is an Expensive business. Invest some coins - 5,000,000 coins * Hold 50 Saxophone Contests at the Elizabeth Hotel - requires hotel to be level 5 - (can be completed early for 7,000 crystals) Reward - 2,000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP A magnificent engineer of the archipelago arrived on the last liner - Max Knowley. Maybe he knows something about ruins. But he'll only share his knowledge with someone who shares his interests. Oh these geniuses! 3/9 Find common ground To get Max Knowley on your side, collect experience points from buildings. And pay attention: it's getting hotter and hotter. Ice cream will save your guests from heatstroke! * Make Sure the Island has 5 level 5 Ice Cream Cafes. * Get 10000 points by collecting profits from buildings. Reward - 3,000 coins and 200 XP It turns out Max Knowley knows nothing about the old power station. But as it happens, he's an expert in energy and physics! A specialist like Max could come in handy! Get to know him better and ask for his help. 4/9 Getting to Know You * A Lion Statuette would be a great gift for Max Knowley. Find it in Lucky Boxes. * Convince Max Knowley to help you. This will be a demanding feat.- need 3,000 energy Reward - 4,000 coins, 5 crystals and 200 XP 5/9 High Level Max has agreed to help you restore the power station. He'll need high-quality paper for blueprints and a few hotels - varied views of the town are great for inspriration. * Buy 2 High-Quality Paper for blueprints at the Wondershop - need 360 coral and 270 Dragon Fruit for each * Make sure the Island has 5 level 5 Magnate Hotels. Reward - 2,000 coins and 150 XP 6/9 Special Style According to Max, there's lots of work to do, and we should get his old building crew involved. Prepare some unusual invitations on gold tablets for them. The builders are sure to appreciate them. * Host 50 Poetry Readings at the Bungalow so you can get help with invitations - (can be completed early for 1,000 crystals) * Find 10 Golden Tablets in Aurum's Ancient Vases - (can be completed early for 4500 crystals) *** It appeared to be every other attempt in Aurum's Sanctuary. Find them in the left vase, not the one where you need lamps. Reward - 3,000 Coins, 3 Crystals and 200 XP 7/9 Trusting Relationships Max's builders are willing to work for you if you can convince them that you can be trusted. Show them your achievements! Also, your neighbors are complaining about a lack of tourists. Help them out. * Earn 20 Achievement Points. You're the best! - (can be completed early for 1000 crystals) * Send 180,000 tourists to other islands - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) Any speedboat key can be used to create faster an overflow of tourists. Reward - 3,000 coins and 150 XP 8/9 Warm Welcome The builders are impressed by your achievements. They'll arrive on the Island very soon. Meet the guests and come to an agreement with the hotel administrators to give them high-class accommodation. * Pick up tourists at the Pier 60 times. There'll be builders among them - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) - Only when no tourists are send away it is counted. * Collect 3,000,000 coins from hotels. They're a great way to make deals with administrators. Reward - 2,000 coins and 130 XP 9/9 Let's Go! The builders don't mess around. They're already ready to buy all the required materials and get to work. * Dedicate funds to purchasing the materials you need - 7,000,000 coins * Help your workers set up construction - 5,000 energy Reward - 5,000 coins, 5 Crystals and 200 XP Part 3 In spite of Max's genius, there's still a lot we don't know about the unfinished station. There's one solution - find the first author of this project and ask them. You need a private detective! 1/9 Following Tracks Only a private detective can handle the challenge of "finding the creator of the unfinished station that was built years ago." Organize a detective gathering and talk to Sidney. She knows everyone! * Play Sandy Caps 10 times to talk to Sidney - (can be completed early for 200 crystals) * Host 15 Detective Conventions in the Renaissance Hotel - (can be completed early for 3,000 Crystals) Reward - 2,000 coins and 150 XP 2/9 Important Guest The greatest private detective has come to the Island! Take him on a boat ride and treat him to some donuts to get to know him better. All detectives and policemen love doughnuts and the sea. * Complete a perfect Race into the Sunset 5 times to please the detective - (can be completed early for 1,500 Crystals) * Collect profit from a Donut Cafe 20 times - (can be completed early for 5,000 Crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 200 XP 3/9 Business Brooks No Delay! While the detective is trying to find out the power station's history, put your builders to work. Professionals like these can't sit around twiddling their thumbs! * Repair 100 buildings - (can be completed early for 3,000 crystals) * Buy 2 event slots in hotels - (can be completed early for 500 crystals, you can also use the Secrets of Planning item) Rewards - 4,000 coins, 5 crystals and 200 XP 4/9 Catch If You Can The detective managed to get on the trail of one of the scientists that developed the power station project. He is hard to find - he travels constantly. Maybe the other island owners know something? * Help your friends 75 times - (can be completed early for 750 crystals) * Send 15 gifts to friends - (can be completed early for 750 crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP 5/9 What's your name? It's no wonder Sidney spoke so highly of the detective! He found a scientist that developed the power station project! Though the scientist speaks a rare local dialect. We'll need an interpreter. * Hire an interpreter. This will require investment - requires 40 million coins * Host 120 Barbecues at the Bungalow to create a pleasant atmosphere for conversation - (can be completed early for 1,500 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins, 3 crystals and 250 XP It turns out the best scientists of the archipelago wanted to build a Quantum Power Station on your island many years ago. It would have been a practically infinite source of energy! The team was charged with doing the impossible, going against the laws of physics. And... they couldn't. Take the matter into your own hands! Unfortunately, the scientist that the detective found doesn't remember anything anymore... All the more interesting! 6/9 Challenge Accepted! The most important thing that the scientist forgot is how exactly they wanted to assemble the quantum generator. It's existence contradicts the laws of physics! Oh well, Max does love a challenge. * Play a perfect game of Search the Waves 10 times to make Max think better - (can be completed early for 900 Crystals) * Stock up 30 more Dragon Fruits at the Warehouse. Their juice helps you concentrate - (can be completed early for 150 Crystals) Reward - 3000 coins and 150 XP 7/9 Tricking Physics Max spent several nights poring over blueprints with the scientist. Finally they figured out how to get around the laws of physics. He'll need additional equipment and the support of your allies. * Complete 3 solo union quests to obtain allied support - (can be completed early for 900 crystals) * Buy 2 Quantum Traps at the Wondershop - (costs 360 feathers and 360 coral) Reward - 4,000 coins, 3 crystals and 200 XP 8/9 Harnessing Energy Now we can get to work. We'll need gears to configure the mechanism. But you'll have to make the most important part yourself! To control the generator's furious energy using traps. * Collect gears in Speedboat mini-games and give them to the Project Q Foreman (He appears on the island with a special gears-badge and you can give him already collected gears) - 100 gears - (can be completed early for 300 crystals) * Use 30 Creator's Hardhats to help the builders - (can be completed early for 3,600 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 180 XP 9/9 Quantum Trap Unexpected! After installing the quantum traps, everything inside the building began to float as if it were weightless. What if the station itself lifts into the air? Fix the structure to the ground. * Fasten the building so it doesn't start floating. This is a labor-intensive process - 7,000 energy * Use 50 Magnets. They'll help you stabilize the effect of the quantum traps. - (can be completed early for 1,000 crystals) Reward - 5000 coins, 5 crystals and 250 XP Great! Now there's nothing to be afraid of. The building has been reliably reinforced. Part 4 The most important stage is creating the heart of the future quantum power station; the energy generator. It has to be a very powerful generator! More powerful than this world has ever seen. 1/9 Flower Energy They say there are rare flowers that store up energy. And if you plant them in quantum ore, they can store up enough energy for a whole generator. That's what we need! * Find 5 Quantum Nuggets among Aurum's unique treasures. - (can be completed early for 5,000 crystals) * Earn 50 crystals. They'll come in hand. Reward - 4,000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP 2/9 The Search Continues Your detective learned that rare energy flowers do grow on one of the archipelago's islands. We should continue our investigation. * Set off reconnaissance and travel 100.00 miles on the Speedboat - (can be completed early for 1,000 crystals) * Talk to the owners of the other islands - send 20 of any gifts - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 150 XP 3/9 Big Reception Your investigation bears fruit! Couriers have started arriving from all over the archipelago to deliver energy flowers and tourists that know at least something about them. Don't miss them! * Greet tourists at the Pier 90 times - (can be completed early for 600 crystals, only completely handled boats count) * Accept 2 Energy Flowers from couriers. Don't forget to tip! - each one can be 250 pearls or 500 corals Reward - 3,000 coins, 2 crystals and 180 XP 4/9 Rest & Relaxation While preparations are underway, give the business some rest and relaxation. Treat them to some awesome desserts and hold a meditation session to help them fully relax. * Collect income from the Yummy Bakery 20 times - (can be completed early for 11,000 crystals) * Hold 15 Evening Meditations at the School of Harmony - (can be completed early for 3,000 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 180 XP 5/9 Finishing Touch * Find the Magnetic Dust in Lucky Boxes. * Assemble a Quantum Generator at the Wondershop. Max is already there. - (You need 1 Magnetic Dust and 2 Energy Flowers) Reward - 4000 coins and 150 XP 6/9 Ordinary Day * Complete 5 Daily quests - (can be completed early for 1,000 crystals) * Play Sandy Caps 20 times - (can be completed early for 300 crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins, 2 crystals and 200 XP 7/9 Press the button! The Quantum Power Station is a very complex structure. But even it has to have a control panel with a big red button. Fortunately, we don't need such rare parts as you might think to make one. * Lucky can help you in your search for parts. Get 5 treasures brought by the leopard - (can be completed early for 1,500 crystals) * Stock up on 50 more Dragon Fruits to help Max concentrate - (can be completed early for 300 crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins, 200 XP and 1 Control Panel Button. 8/9 With Bated Breath The control panel? Done! The quantum generator? Also done! All we have to do now is install the equipment! * Install the Quantum Generator and Control Panel on the Unfinished Power Station. * Your help will come in handy to the builders. Use 20 Hermes' Hardhats - (can be completed early for 7,000 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 200 XP 9/9 Spring Cleaning Systems and equipment installed! But there's so much dirt inside... Time for a spring cleaning! Those cleaning specialists you've already met will help you. They can do anything! * Hire 20 Experts on Cleanliness. You'll know them by their special badges. - (can be completed early for 700 crystals) (Each one costs either 15 coral or 30 shells) * Help the specialists finish their work faster - 10,000 energy Reward - 6,000 coins, 5 crystals and 250 XP Part 5 We don't have enough quantum substance - a special fuel for the generator - to switch it on. That substance can only be found in one place - the Island Center of Experimental Research of Nature. Fortunately, rumors of the new structure have circled the archipelago, and a representative of the center has already landed on the Island to see this wonder of science. 1/9 New Acquaintances The representative of the center is elated with your project and is willing to bring some quantum substance. In gratitude for her help, give her a gift and pass on some souvenirs for her colleagues. * Give the Pearls to the ICERN Employee - 300 Pearls - (can be completed early for 1,200 crystals) * Unlock 3 Ancient Aurum Vases - they'll make a great gift for the science center. - (can be completed early for 3,000 crystals) - only the left vase counts, so you cannot do two at once Reward - 3,000 coins and 180 XP 2/9 Everybody Dance! The employees of the science center really liked your gifts! They've sent you some quantum substance with wishes of luck. Pick it up and host a party for you guests. * Get the Quantum Substance from the ICERN Employee with the special badge - 2,000,000 coins * Use 50 Party Planners's Cards by holding events in hotels - (can be completed early for 600 crystals) - Every planners card counts, also the 1-minute card. Reward - 3,000 coins and 200 XP 3/9 Don't Panic To start up the station, we need to load quantum substance in and press the button. By the way, the tourists are worried that the station might not be safe. Assure them that there's no need to panic. * Use the Quantum Substance on the Unfinished Power Station - it's in the warehouse, select it, then the power station * Calm down 50 worried tourists - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) - 1 to 3 energy each. Reward - 2,000 coins and 150 XP Hurray! You did it! You built the Quantum Power Station in spite of all known laws of physics. Such an event must be immortalized by throwing a grand party. 4/9 It'll all go great! It's time to hold a triumphant opening ceremony for the power station. Everything should go perfectly. Just in case, send your employees on some etiquette lessons and prepare some invitations. * Host 30 Etiquette Lessons in a Vintage Hotel (this is a level 50 hotel) - (can be completed early for 300 crystals) * Collect 20 Holiday Invitations by collecting profit from the Tree Cafe. (no option to complete early for crystals, but you will get an offer to buy chests with maximum 12 Holiday Invitations for 1794 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 180 XP 5/9 Seeing A Miracle The first guests have started arriving on the island. Meet them at the Pier and don't forget to invite your friends. Your quantum power station is a true micracle! * Greet tourists at the Pier 400 times - (can be completed early for 2,500 crystals, , only completely handled boats count) * Help your friends 100 times - (can be completed early for 500 crystals) Reward - 4,000 coins, 3 crystals and 200 XP 6/9 Special Offer As you know, some residents of your resort are special people, humble and shy. I'm talking about Sidney and the treasure hunter. I think they're going to need personal invitations. * Play Sandy Caps without mistakes 5 times to invite Sidney - (can be completed early for 3000 crystals) * Play a game of Lucky Boxes 3 times to invite a treasure hunter. - using 200 gears to play also counts Reward - 4000 coins, 3 crystals, 200 XP 7/9 New Faces The celebration is going great! Except Naomi never turned up. By the way, the captain of the speedboat didn't come either. They're missing all the fun! Find them and invite them to the ceremony. * Make 10 purchases at the Wondershop to invite Naomi - (can be completed early for 1,000 crystals) * Get a Captain's Gift by riding on the Speedboat to invite the captain - (can be completed early for 3,000 crystals) WARNING: if you get and open the captains gift during this stage but before you complete this stage it won’t count. Save one until you can complete this step and then open it. Note: Already received Captain's Gift before this stage started do not count. Reward - 4,000 coins and 300 XP 8/9 Full Sail New guests have arrived on the Island specially to take part in the celebration. Give them invitations and feed Lucky the Leopard so he doesn't feel abandoned. * Give away 20 Holiday Invitations to new tourists with a special badge. * Feed Lucky the Leopard 3 times so he doesn't feel abandoned. - (can be completed early for 1,000 crystals) Reward - 3,000 coins and 150 XP 9/9 Triumphant Speech All that remains is to cut the red ribbon and make a speech to the guests. To create a suitable atmosphere, hold a vintage night - it'd be a great way to end the holiday. * Hold 30 Vintage Nights in the Vintage Hotel. It's a great way to end the holiday! - (can be competed early for 3,500 crystals) requires hotel to be level 5 * GIve a speech at the opening ceremony and cut the ribbon - 5,000 energy Reward - 5,000 coins, 5 crystals and 250 XP